Snow Beast
by RandallBeast19
Summary: It's a snow day in Muckleduck. Best buds Mikey and Bunsen make the most out of their fun day, with Bunsen absolutely burying his human buddy in plenty of snow, but also helping him keep warm in the bitter cold too. Even when the mercury is below freezing, their friendship and love for each other continues to burn bright, especially when Bunsen snuggles. My Bunsen Tribute Story!


**You guys know how much I love Bunsen, right? Okay, well, maybe wanting to marry him, but I still love him nonetheless. It's sad that his show had to end after only one season, but it is what it is. Since the show has ended, I thought I'd make this little story here serve as a tribute to the show and show off how much I love the bond he and Mikey share. Hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot, and please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Snow Beast~**

It was brutally cold in Muckledunk today, with a massive blizzard passing through the town last night, dumping around a foot of snow on the city, with it continuing to snow today, thus school was cancelled today. It was a massive celebration for kids around town, due to them knowing they'll have at least three days off from it, and plenty of time to have some fun out in the snow.

This time of year was especially exciting for Mikey Monroe and Bunsen Beast, the two boys that have the closet and most adorable friendship/brotherhood ever. Mikey's love for Bunsen always shined whenever they were together, with the adorable beast always hugging his buddy and loving on him in the most affectionate of ways, showing that humans and beasts can live together in peace and harmony, despite the protests of a hideous witch.

Outside Bunsen's living talking house, the adorable beast and his human buddy were dressed in their winter attire, with Bunsen making a six-armed snow angel, and Mikey making a statue of his beast pal out of snow and ice, with Bunsen squealing cutely and his cute yellow eyes filling with tears of joy, as Mikey certainly captures his beastly likeness quite well.

"Aw, Mikey, you really do love me, don't you?" remarked a touched and happy Bunsen, with his cute furry tail wagging and squealing cutely.

"That's an understatement, Bunsen. You really are my best friend ever and I love hanging with such a cool and monstrous beastly pal." Mikey replied, smiling at Bunsen and straightening out the horns on the statue. "Besides, you and I do have a friendship that's super nutty."

Now that was one of Bunsen's lines. The adorable beast jumped onto Mikey's head and hugged him, as Mikey laughed and tries to get his overly affectionate monster pal off to no avail, with both of them landing on the snowy ground, with Bunsen keeping him extremely warm via the use of his fur, as the two share a little snuggle together, with the affectionate action earning the awe from the neighborhood kids, especially Sophie.

"Hey, Mikey, it's cool how nice you are with your dog." commented Sophie, putting on some lipstick and brushing her hair, only to get by a ton of snow from some boys. "My hair!" She screamed, taking cover behind one of the snowdrifts while fixing her hair.

"She noticed me." Mikey replied, with his eyes turning into hearts and admiring how beautiful his love interest was, with Bunsen smiling cutely and jumping off Mikey's head, allowing him to get back up.

As Mikey was admiring the love of his life, Bunsen scoops some snow into his mouth and burps cutely, before grunting and aiming his head spout at Mikey, launching a barrage of snowballs at him, with Mikey gasping and dodging them at the last second, as he grabs a huge chunk of snow and hurls it at his best pal, only for Bunsen to swallow it whole and burp cutely.

"Mmm... Nice and frosty!" Bunsen remarked, burping once more and rubbing his furry belly cutely.

"You'll eat just about anything, except beets and frozen yogurt." Mikey replied back to the adorable beast, making a couple more snowballs and throwing them at the adorable beast, hitting him a few times as he laughs cutely. "And people too."

"Never will I ever eat you, Mikey." Bunsen said as he grinned cutely and shot confetti, coating Mikey in his rainbow colored confetti, and hugging him extremely tight, almost protectively. "I love you too much to have you in my four stomachs!"

The love between human and beast was indescribable for sure. The more time they spent together, the stronger the bond. Mikey pretty much lived with Bunsen, and was convincing his parents on letting him live with his best friend, something Bunsen and he both wanted as they really loved spending time together. Especially Bunsen had opened his eyes and he was embracing the full beastly lifestyle, living the way of the nutty beast and getting to see life Bunsen's way.

Mikey smiled and snuggled up to Bunsen cutely, planting a kiss on the adorable beast's furry cheek. Bunsen's cute yellow eyes filled with joyful tears, as he squealed and screamed with so much joy, shooting confetti and cupcakes out, with Mikey catching one and eating it. He was then tackled once more by the overly affectionate beast boy, as Bunsen gave Mikey a big slobbery lick, coating him with salvia.

"Aw, Bunsen, I don't need another slobber bath!" Mikey complained, as Bunsen continued licking him, soaking him with his beastly slobber.

Bunsen's eyes then shot out from his eye sockets, and wrapped tightly around Mikey in a loving eye hug, hugging him tightly with his multiple arms. He looked inside Mikey's ears for a moment, then begins snuggling and hugging him like crazy, with Mikey closing his eyes and sighing contently, basking in the super affectionate contact he gets from his beastly buddy.

Feeling happy at all the love he's receiving, Mikey grabbed some more snow and pelted his adorable beastly buddy with it, to which Bunsen gobbles it down and burps cutely, patting his furry belly, as he releases him from the loving eye hug. Bunsen then stretches his multiple arms out and builds two enormous snow forts for them to play in, with both of them running to one.

"Ready to get a massive blizzard snowball brawl?" giggled Bunsen, shooting out confetti, and grabbing mouthfuls of snow with his tongue, eating it and burping cutely. "I got enough snow in me to make a pretty big blizzard!"

"I'm ready to get snowed in hard, Bunsen!" replied Mikey, already building up a huge pile of snowballs, with a playful smirk on his face. "Show what you got, my nutty beast buddy!"

"You asked for it!" Bunsen squealed, burping loudly as he eats some of his own snow fort. "Not as good as ice cream, but still frosty and yummy!"

Seeing Bunsen eating his snow fort, Mikey unleashed his assault on the adorable beast, pelting him with so many snowballs, with Bunsen opening his mouth and eating up all of them like it was nothing and giggling cutely, with Mikey laughing and launching more and more snowballs at him, with Bunsen rubbing his furry belly and burping loudly.

"You know, I'm still hitting you even though you're eating them!" commented Mikey, laughing some more, as he hurled more snowballs at his hungry beast pal.

"The snow's just so frosty and yummy! I can't help myself!" squealed Bunsen, burping once more, as he sprouts his multiple arms and hurling snowballs back at his buddy, hitting him several times, as they both laughed. "Got you too, Mikey!"

"Oh, it's on now!" Mikey challenged his beastly buddy, with Bunsen smirking cutely and eating a whole ton of snow, burping loudly as he looked pretty satisfied with his frosty meal.

Mikey chucked more snowballs at Bunsen, who kept eating them and smirking cutely, as he had this victory in the bag. He let his human buddy continue to think he had a chance against him, as he continues eating up all of the snow he's being given by his best friend. Mikey panted a little, and made an enormous snowball and tossed it at Bunsen, who grabbed it with his tongue and swallowed it whole.

"Whoa..." was all Mikey could say in shock. Bunsen had eaten everything he threw at him. Heck, he'd probably eat the kitchen sink too!

At that moment, Mikey grabbed some more snow and fashioned up a kitchen sink made entirely of snow, grabbing the frozen sink and seeing Bunsen grinning horn to horn, which melted the boy's heart at how cute Bunsen could be even when they do snowball fights. He then tosses the snow sink at Bunsen, who just ate it like it was nothing and burped.

"There's one thing you should know, Mikey, you never challenge a beast to a snowball fight!" Bunsen grinned widely, shooting out confetti and aiming his head spout at Mikey, who gasped and screamed out in terror.

Bunsen grunted and roared out happily, as he fired a huge beam of snow and ice from his head sprout, blasting Mikey and coating him with over a foot on snow, as Bunsen emptied himself out, collapsing into the snow. He took a moment to catch his breath and then jumped back onto his two feet, running to the huge pile of snow, and fishing Mikey out, who hugged him for warmth.

"Looks like I win, Mikey!" Bunsen giggled cutely, shooting out confetti, and hugging Mikey some more, who snuggled closer to him for warmth. "And don't worry, I'll keep you warm too!"

"Yeah, you win and I'm freezing!" Mikey spits out as he shivers from the blizzard Bunsen made, hugging the adorable beast some more. "I might snuggle with you all week just to stay warm!"

"Aw, you can snuggle with me forever!" remarked Bunsen, hugging Mikey some more, and walking back towards his house with his cozy and happy human buddy.

Once inside, Mikey had prepared them both some hot chocolate with marshmallows, and he cuddled into the bed with Bunsen, wrapping the blankets around the both of them as they watch a movie. Mikey hands the adorable beast his treat, with Bunsen sniffing it and grinning happily, as he begins drinking the delicious treat down, burping cutely and savoring the yummy taste of it.

"Aw, Mikey, it tastes like it was made with love!" squealed Bunsen, shooting confetti, and giving his best buddy such a tight and affectionate hug. "And I love the marshmallows too! So soft and yummy!"

"It was. I love you, my crazy, nutty beast." Mikey said, hugging Bunsen back tightly. "I can't wait to play in the snow with you again, Bunsen."

"Me too, Mikey. Me too." Bunsen replied, shooting confetti. "And I love you too. My best friend ever!"

Mikey snuggled more into Bunsen's loving embrace, with the adorable beastly boy making a cute purring noise and closing his cute yellow eyes, both of them basking in their affectionate embrace. They have a love so powerful that it really does show that humans and beasts can comingle together, with Bunsen always going to feel the welcoming love from not only many humans, but from the human he loves the most. Bunsen loves Mikey, and in turn he loves him back. It's a true symbol of friendship and brotherhood.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And that's my tribute story to not only Bunsen Is A Beast, but to Bunsen as well. I really and truly do love that adorable beast immensely. It's amazing how smitten I can be towards one adorable furry beast, huh? Bunsen truly is my favorite beastly boy. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this little Bunsen story of mine. Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought of my little Bunsen story. This is BeastlyBat93, signing off!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL, BUNSEN! *embraces Bunsen in a tight hug, presses my lips into his in such a passionate kiss, with Bunsen shooting confetti as he's kissed* My precious Beastly Baby! ;)**

 **Bunsen Is A Beast: March 17, 2016 - February 10th, 2018.**


End file.
